Performer' missing scene
by cmfanbex
Summary: Missing scene from 'The Performer' 5.07 . Obvious spoilers.


'**Performer' missing scene.**

JJ couldn't have been more relieved when she felt Rossi's hand grasp her arm and pull her up into Emily's waiting arms. The relief was short lived however, when she realised that she wasn't really ready to be standing up straight quite yet. The world span around her as Emily put a supporting arm around her waist and gently pulled her out of the greenhouse. She allowed herself to be pulled around to the front of house, before Emily helped her to sit down on a plastic chair that had been discarded by the front door. She immediately leant forward, putting her head in her hands. She took some deep breaths, trying desperately to quell the nausea which was threatening to overwhelm her.

"Where are you hurt Jayje?" she heard Emily ask.

"Head" she muttered, struggling to speak.

"What happened?"

"I don't know." JJ tried to answer Emily's second question. "Someone must have come up behind me. Something hit my head."

"Were you unconscious Jayje?" Emily's voice was urgent.

"I think so." She winced as she finished answering, the pain once again overwhelming her. She could sense that Emily was still stood next to her, rubbing her back, but recognised that she was no longer talking to her when she heard;

"Reid? Can you get an ambulance here ASAP? ... I think it's a head injury... No, she's conscious, but she is obviously disorientated... I don't know. She's not really with us enough to tell us what happened... Of course I'll look after her."

JJ let the one-sided conversation wash over her as she continued to hold her head in her hands. Her eyes were closed because it was the only way to limit, but sadly not stop, the spinning feeling. The nausea continued to rise and she knew it was only a matter of time before she would throw up. She heard footsteps approaching and recognised Morgan's voice asking Emily how she was. She opened her eyes and began to sit up in an attempt to calm the acting chief's worries. Unfortunately, that simple task proved a step too far and she leant to the side to throw up on the floor.

There was immediate panic from the people surrounding her. Emily knelt down next to her, still rubbing her back, whilst quietly trying to get her attention.

"JJ sweetie" she said. "Are you OK? Let me know that you're still with us."

JJ, having quickly learnt her lesson, kept her eyes closed and kept completely still as she answered.

"I'm still here" she said softly. "I wish I wasn't, but I am."

She could hear nervous sounding laughter from the men stood around her and Emily gently reassuring her that the ambulance was on its way. At that moment she could hear the sirens from the ambulance approaching. As the ambulance got closer, the noise began to sound deafening and she winced as pain shot through her head. She heard Emily telling Hotch to get them to shut it off. Moments later she heard doors slam and felt Emily step away from her as the paramedics approached. She heard Emily explain the little that she knew and sensed the presence of a paramedic in front of her.

"Agent Jareau," she heard him say, "I need you to open your eyes and look at me."

Cautiously, not keen on reliving her last attempts at following this instruction, she started to open her eyes. She was relieved to note that the world, whilst far from steady, had stopped spinning at its previous dizzying speed. She slowly lifted her head and looked the paramedic in the eye. He was an older guy, about her Father's age, with a kind looking face.

"That's it" he said reassuringly. "Good job. OK? My name is Joe Agent Jareau; can you describe to me how you're feeling right now?"

"Better than I was a few minutes ago" she answered shakily.

"But..." he prompted.

"I still feel dizzy and sick and my head feels like... God, I can't even begin to explain" she described.

He chuckled before continuing his questioning; "If I was to hold some fingers up now, would you be able to see how many there were?" As he spoke, he held up his hand with some fingers extended.

"There are 2 fingers" she said, after a short pause, "but I had to really concentrate to see them properly."

She watched as he took a pen-shaped torch out of his pocket. He gently held her head steady with his hand and shone the torch in both of her eyes. She flinched and tried to look away as the light hit her eyes, causing a flash of pain to shoot through her head.

"Sorry" he said gently. "The other agent said that you had been unconscious after you were hit. Do you know how long you were out for?"

She shook her head in reply, immediately regretting it, closing her eyes against the pain.

"Could it have been more than 5 minutes?" he probed.

"I don't think so" she replied. "Not enough had happened between me being hit and coming to for it to be that long."

"Where on your head were you hit?" he asked.

She lifted her hand gingerly to indicate the spot on the top of her head. He gently probed the area with his fingers, apologising each time she flinched. He was clearly trying to be gentle, but she was back to holding her head in her hands, feeling horribly sick, by the time he had finished.

"I'm sorry Agent Jareau" he said, sounding genuinely apologetic. "I just needed to make sure you hadn't broken the skin. I'm going to get you into the ambulance now. We need to get you checked over at the hospital. It looks like you've sustained a moderate concussion. You've got a massive lump forming on the top of your head, but your pupils are equal and reactive so I don't foresee any long term problems. We'll get you some pain killers and probably do a quick scan to be safe. You should be on your way in a few hours. Do you think you can walk to the ambulance?"

"I might need some help" she said as she started to stand unsteadily. She immediately felt Joe's arms circling her waist as he helped her to the ambulance. She could hear the team discussing who would be accompanying her and was relieved when she Emily climbed into the ambulance with her. She was quickly settled onto the gurney. As Joe fussed around her she gently laid her head back and closed her eyes, letting out a relieved sigh.

"You need to stay with us for a bit longer Agent Jareau" Joe was saying softly. "I know you feel like you want to sleep, but you need to stay awake. Why don't you try to tell your colleague here what you can remember?"

Knowing that he was only trying to keep her awake, but figuring that she would need to tell the story at some point anyway, she suggested Emily take notes and began the story. By the time she was describing to her friend the moment when she heard Gina and the guy arguing about whether to kill her or not, they had arrived at the hospital. She still desperately wanted to get some sleep, but was feeling slightly more alert than she had done at the house.

Two hours later, having been scanned, prodded and poked to death, she let Emily lead her out of the hospital and into the car that was waiting for her, with Morgan at the wheel. He drove them back to the hotel where they would be staying for the night, before flying back to Washington in the morning. JJ and Emily would be sharing a room, since she had been given strict instructions to sleep for no more than an hour at a time, as a precaution against any long term affects of the concussion. JJ felt bad that Emily wouldn't be getting much sleep, but her friend had assured her that she didn't mind. She realised how lucky she was; not many colleagues would be prepared to do the same. She walked quickly to their room, waited for Emily to open the door and immediately sank down onto the bed. She allowed Emily to bully her into putting some night clothes on and accepted the water and painkillers offered to her before lying down and pulling the bedding up. She immediately fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.


End file.
